sister,best friend, lover?
by ilovealec1
Summary: sasori and Deidara just finished a mission. when they come across a girl who is sasori's childhood friend. hat happens when she joins the akatsuki to help with the war. will his feeilings change or will stay like brother and sister. rating may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this my first time in a Naruto fanfiction so go easy on me and I own nothing but if I did Sasori would have never died. On with the story.**

**3****rd**** person view:**

Sasori was with his partner Deidara who just finish their first misson of being in the akatsuki and it went well so far. Sasori got a new puppet for his collection. They had nothing in the way back and to Sasori was being annoyed by Deidara who would bot shut up.** (Poor sasori T-T)** When deidara stopped all of a sudden.

"Danna look over there what is that thing…un." Yelled Diedara.

"First Deidara call me Danna again and I'll kill you with no sweat next what thing?" ask sasori because he saw nothing. But he continues to look because Deidara would not stop pointing at something. Then that when he saw it a figure that looked like a girl's body limping like she barely came from a battle. And something was behind her dragging on the ground. He thought it would be good to see what happen then see if she can be any use for the Akatsuki. When they came close to her they saw the things behind her were puppets. Sasori was impressed with the puppets they were almost good as his puppets he thought almost.

"What should we do with her Danna…un" asked Deidara.

"We're going to take her with us and maybe she'll join teams with us" said sasori while he lifted up the girl onto the giant bird.

Then they flew off to the hide out fast to see what happens.

**Sasori's POV:**

This weird why did I have taken her deidara looks happy and he has not even seen her face. Now that I think about it I have not either. No one will get hurt if I see and make sure her not dangerous or a spy. I hear moving I have to go quick.

"Deidara stop!" I yelled to the brat.

"What is it Danna….hey looked she's moving.. un" said deidara.

"UHH?" spoke the girl she must be tired.

I lifted the long rope that was covering her face to see a better look. When I see a familiar face Naruko, She was my friend in the sand village.

"Naruko is that you." I asked.

"*gasp* sas… Sasori what!

**Cliff hanger well what did you think for the first chapter I hoped you like it well we'll see so read and review lots Ja ne**


	2. kyuubi

**Hi I'm back people. Thank you for the first three reviewers I really appreciated so much *sniff sniff*. I feel special so I don't anything from naruto though I wish.**

**Last time:**

_**I took off the rope that was covering her face and I realized a familiar face naruko.**_

"_**Naruko is that you" I said.**_

"_***gasp* sa…sasori what!"**_

**Naruko POV:**

I could not believe this Sasori but people told me he was dead. Now I see him in front of me. Either I died from my last battle or I have gone crazy. I need to know the truth or else someone going to make me angry and I am going to go all demon on him it already happened once and let me tell you it was not pretty.

"Alright I need to the one thing first are really Sasori?"

"Hey look Danna she knows you un."

"What did I say Deidara don't call me Danna and I know she knows me she was my childhood friend!" yelled Sasori at Deidara.

Huh that sasori for you. As not really changed much ever since his parents died he became like this, although he did become cuter and…wait no Naruko bad this Sasori he is like your brother .wait where are they taking me.

"Uh where are we going?" asked confused.

"Because Deidara I don't ….what oh was going to our hide out naruko." "But if I tell you, you will have to join okay?"

"Sure…Sure just tell me I hate being confused."

"Okay first…"

**Sasori's POV:**

"Okay first Deidara and I are part of group called the Akatsuki and we are trying to put a new kind of peace as our leader calls it." "We're top secret nobody knows about us because they either dead or part of the group." "Oh yes also Deidara is my partner okay so know you know we're going there to see if you which probably yes since you have a special kind of charka."

I envied her about that charka, what I remember is that it was so powerful she made the sand twirl around her and an orange aura surrounded her. Though that only happens when she would become really angry. I am sure she learned how to control it all these years of practice she loved power and making people feel her pain. We both lost our parents at a really young age and then when we met we became like siblings.

**3****rd**** person POV:**

When they arrived everyone was happy or glad that they had a new member with cool charka and she was able to share with. Konan was glad to have another girl on the team. Tobi was glad to but Tobi was always happy which freaked Naruko out. Naruko met everyone and was glad she already saw them as family but she will never admit in public maybe to Sasori. Sasori was glad to have his sisters with him again but was always eyeing Itachi and Deidara because they were checking Naruko she was his in a sibling way. He had no feelings for her right? No…no feeling it is just brother pride.

**Sasori POV:**

I took Naruko to her room she seems happy for once when we were little she was rarely happy. I need to ask her about her puppets and charka.

"Naruko those puppets are they yours."

"Yes I made them thanks to your teachings."

"Alright and that charka how come you have it?"

She scowled at me I guess that came out wrong and said "It's an S-rank secret you can't tell anyone okay."

"Sure and why?"

"That charka isn't really mine it belongs to someone else."

"So you stole it wow…"

"No it's in me but it's not mine."

Okay now I was confused how can it be inside of her but not hers?

"It's Kyuubi's"

Kyubbi!


	3. naruko's first mission

_Naruko's first mission _

**Hey I am back hope you like this chapter. I don't own Naruto though I wish I was enjoyed.**

_Naruko talking with kyuubi_

**Sasori POV:**

Kyuubi she has kyuubi inside of her! Kyuubi we have been looking for the holder of that demon forever and I find out the girl who has been like my sister for years is the holder. I was told if we ever found the holder of the Kyuubi to turn him/her in to steal their power. Then kill them without any mercy, but I cannot do that to my family. She is the only family left and that I care about. She my sunshine I need plan to save her.

"SASORI!" yelled Naruko

"Huh what?"

"You black out to space for a second what happen to you."

"Naru you sure you're not messing with me please tell me you are"

She laughed "Of course not sasori why would I do that to you."

"Because if tha…"

Deidara came cutting me off saying leader-sama has a mission for the three of us. I promise that I am going to protect her. I cannot afford to lose someone I love. We went to the meeting room to find out and when we came in everybody was staring at us. I look down and see I am holding naru's hand. I blushed and let go and looked away. But I swear I saw her blush to but why would she blush.

"Well your mission is to find the Shukaku jinchuriki called Gaara of the sand." "Find him and bring here got it.

We all nodded and when on Deidara bird.

**Naruko POV:**

My first mission going back to my second home and the other place that treated as the monster inside of me. I sometimes wonder if I am the monster.

_Again with the crap kit I going to tell again I'm the monster okay._

_Yeah thanks kyu you always make me feel better._

_Your welcome kit I see you as my own pup what kind of parent I would be if I let feel so much sorrow._

We arrived and let me tell you this place has changed so much from last I was here. But of course we found the kazakage tower fast. Sasori and I are making sure no one comes to the tower. So far I have killed 5 men with one puppet. Every time I do Sasori looks at me with a smile I just think he is proud of me. I am glad he is I always hated to me weak.

"Sasori no Danna and Naru-chan come I got him."

"Great let's go back to the hideout" said Sasori-kun.

We went back and gave him to leader-sama. We put some poison on him that will kill him, I swore I felt a small pain in my heart but I ignored it. Then everyone got new ring with some of the demon's power though I didn't get some it would unlock kyuubi's power even more. Sasori has been also worried the whole time. I have to ask what's up.

"Hey sasori come here" I whisper to him. He looks at me and walks slowly here.

"What is it Naruko?"

"Why are you so worried huh?"

"Because you saw what they did to him and if they find out you have kyuubi they will do the same thing with no mercy." "I don't want to lose you…I can't.

"That's not going to happen to me…kyuubi would never let that happen to me he loves me too much." When I said that I saw his face pained a little and I don't want him to think that I'm in love with him.

_That would be gross kit._

_I know that fox!_

"Sasori he loves me as his own pup okay don't think like we're in love with him." I smiled when he smiled too.

"I'm happy he cares about like I do."


	4. confessed love

**Confessed love**

**Hey I'm back and happy with the reviews you have been doing I appreciate so much. I did not own Naruto.**

_Naruko talking with Kyuubi_

**Naruko' POV:**

I have been part of the Akatsuki for a few months now and Itachi told us that a few shinobi from the hidden leaf village with Gaara's siblings and Sasori does not know that also his grandma is coming to. We have been making puppets mostly me and he is helping to any problem the dolls has. Though for the past weeks he has been ignoring me and frustrated with Deidara and I. It hurts me because I have recently found that I do not love him as just a brother but I am in love with him. Though I am pretty sure he has no feelings for me but a sister and even though it hurts to think he will never change his feelings for me.

_You okay kit?_

_Yeah kyu I'm all right thanks I can handle a sister and brother relationship._

_Okay but if he hurts you I can hurt him back right?_

_Sorry fox even I'm your pup I love him too much to hurt him I would never._

All well I have to meet him because he wanted to talk to me before him and Dei leave.

**Sasori'POV:**

I have been frustrated that I cannot find a way to save Naru. Deidara has told me that leader-sama knows and wants to take over her body to begin the war. Though I do not want to lose her I love her. She became everything to me and I would die then see her get hurt. I asked her to meet me before I leave. I am going to confess my love to her even though she does not love me back. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door and a head puts in and the girl I love naru. She has a sad smile but quickly tries to cover it. Though she cannot fool me I know her to well.

"Naruko please look at me"

"Yes Sasori what is it?"

"Why are you sad?"

"I…I…I love you Sasori *sniff*"

"Naru are you sad because you love me but you think I don't?" "Well I do I love you with all my heart I love you."

I kissed her with all my love and I loved how she moaned when my tongue entered her mouth."

**3****rd**** person POV:**

He laid naruko down on his bed and started to kiss her down her neck. They took off their cloths and joined to one and continue for another hour and he cum and gave his seed in her. They kissed her one last time. Put on their cloths and left. They drop her off in a small village and told her to stay there until they finished. Sasori gave her a kiss and told after the mission they are going to run away. She smiled and wished him luck. She watched them disappear into the distance and went to make a new life for when he comes back.


	5. sasori missing

**Hey people I'm back yay! I'm happy to be back: D. Hope you enjoy this chapter alright on with the show. Warning spoiler alert if you have been behind on the manga or anime but if not continue.**

_Naruko talking to Kyuubi_

**Naruko's POV:**

It's been months that Sasori and Deidara have left and not a single word about their mission. I have been busy to ask somebody about them too. Recently I have been going to word with leader and konan to see my some what you would call cousin Nagato. The way he is like my cousin is because he and I come from the same clan uzumaki. We are the only ones left besides my younger brother Naruto who has almost the same name ironic. Nagato and I have been planning a way to destroy Konah and have Naruto join us. I have a pretty good reason why to hate that place when I was little I was cursed with the nine tails fox. Then when my brother was born they spilt the fox in two and gave the other half to my brother. My parents died and I was treated bad before I was sent to the hidden sand and where I meet Sasori. Now I want my reveange. So that's one reason I joined the Ataksuki. We make most of the planning then I go back to see if I can make any puppets. Today was no different only I see Dei is back with no Sasori that worries me. I am going to ask him later he looks tried.

**Deidara's POV:**

I finally came back from the mission Danna and I came from. But the only problem is the brat Naruto took Sasori Danna…un. How I am supposed to tell Naruko that her brother took her lover which I knew about for who knows what reason. She is going to go all demon on me when she finds out about this. My life sucks badly. I went to my room and told kisame to call Naruko to break the news. I would tell Itachi to go get her but I hate him and she also hates him for some reason. When she came I gave her my sad smile though she did not notice.

"What did you want to tell me Dei-chan?"

I smiled about that here calling chan or neechan. I became a brother to her and she became a sister to me. Though I have to tell her the news even if she becomes sad.

"Dei what is it?"

"Hmm Naruko I'm sorry but Sasori Danna was kidnapped by your brother and some other hidden leaf ninjas.

My heart broke when I saw her fall to the ground crying uncontrollably and holding on to her stomach. I heard from Sasori when they were little when naru would get mad she would always hold her stomach saying it hurt. Then she went all demon on the people who made her mad. But this time was something different which worried me.

"Naruko what's happening what hurts?"

"My heart Dei why…why him especially right now!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I'm **PREGNANT !"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I know it came to a surprise the last chapter. So here is the next chapter, this chapter was most inspired by a song called Sasori's theme so if you want a mood to this chapter you can listen to it. I don't own naruto.**

_Naruko talking to kyubbi _

**Naruko's POV:**

It has been a few months since he has been gone and my has been ruined I feel no emotion. The only thing that keeps me going or alive is Deidara and my unborn child. My life was finally becoming perfect with Sasori. Then it fell and broke into a million pieces. Even though everyone has been searching for him because I will not come out my room only for food and the restroom, I overheard that Sassori might be dead because the hidden leaf village thought he was a threat. Even though I want to get revenge onthe village I cannot the pain is unbearable. Konan, Deidara, and Nagato have come to give me sympathy and cheer me up they say it is not good for me and the baby.

_Kit they have a point it is not good for you listen to me and stay strong._

I know that they all have a point but my body will not move. Though I know that Sasori would not want me to ruin our baby's life or leave our baby without a parent like ours was. So today I promise I will get up and live healthy and make a good life for my baby.

**Deidara's POV:**

Naruko has been miserable ever since Sasori has been missing and rumored to be dead. I have been trying to get her out of her room. It is not good for her baby it makes me worry about her. Though I cannot do anything about it I still try. I am going to see if she will come out today even though I know there is a slight chance that she will.

**No one's POV:**

Deidara and Naruko both came out of their rooms at the same time. When he saw her out he was shocked. He asked her if she was alright and she just nodded in responds. They both went to leader-sama or Pein and Nagato. Nagato was glad Naruko came out her too started to see her as family. They started to make the final plan to attack Kohan. Once they finished they went to the infirmary that the Ataksuki had and checked want gender the child will be. Naruko still a little depresses finally said yes and found out her child will be a baby boy and for the first time since her depression Naruko smiled. Her first step to another try to a perfect life. She would do anything just to make sure her child gets the life it deserves.

**Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I hope you like it or you know what I mean I changed this from friendship/romance to romance/tragedy. Review lots and until next time.**


	7. baby sasori

**I am back people sorry for late update hope this can make it up. I don't own naruto or any of the characters except naruko's son. Enjoy**

_"Talking"_

_**"Talking with Kyuubi"**_

**Naruko's POV:**

I am finally at my last month of my pregnancy and I have decided to name my child either after my father or his own father depends on his color of hair. My depression is gone; one reason was that I needed to. Deidara has been going to villages undercover and buying me baby clothes with Konan. Deidara is happy that I told him he was the uncle and maybe godfather. I have been busy lately with the plans to destroy the hidden leaf village with Nagato. Though I am working with him I know he wants to take my kyuubi chakra, and my brothers also well I have my own plan too.** (AN: I decided to spit kyuubi chakra between naruto and Naruko its only fair.)** After I get my revenge on the village and get my brother and I am going to fight Nagato and leave hopefully with my love ones. I was suddenly cut off of my thoughts when Dei came inside my room. I smiled at him and the sat next to me. He usually comes each day to check how I am because I am at my final month.

_"Hey Naru how you've you been doing today… un?"_

_ "Fine Dei just a bit tired and pained"_

_ "Well remember to tell us if you feel its time okay sis…un"_

I smile at that ever since I told him he is like a brother to me he calls that and I am glad.

_ "Yay than…*gasp*"_

_ "What is it Naruko … un?!" _

_ "Dei my water just broke…hurray get Konan!"_

And that he runs out calling for Konan. While I stay at my bed breathing in and out hoping they come back fast. The pain is growing so much.

**Deidara's POV:**

I run towards where Konan would be with leader-sama. I banged on the door hoping that she comes out than leader. When she came out mad I told her that Naruko is about to give birth and then we both rushed to her room where we found her breathing heavy. I stood next to her while Konan went in front of her.

***** **Time skip*******

After two hours the baby boy came out and I will admit he a cute little thing with red hair so I guess he is a Sasori Jr. Naruko eyes are filled with love that I have never seen guess it's a mother love. Konan leaves to tell leader the news. While I stay with my sis and I see that her face went from love to worry so I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her which did happen. She told me her plan when leader goes into battle with the hidden leaf and I plan to go with her and help her -also to find Sasori-no-Danna. We had conformation that he is still alive and been held to find any information about us from what Itchai has said. This made Naruko happy to find out her love is safe. Which made me happy to see her happy from her depression she had before. Just when we had a piece of quite leader came in to tell us in a week we will attack the hidden leaf village. Then he left to do whatever he does. Great Narkuo is worried again *sigh* so much for quite time.

**Sasori's POV:**

It has been almost a year since I was caught and taken to the village to where my love cannot stand. My love how I miss her. I found out from itcahi that she is pregnant, which shocked me so much. But at the same time I became mad with this village I should be with her helping not making her worry about me. Also I found out her brother still lives here even after all the bad things they done to him. If I were him I would add them to my collection of puppets. I will try to get out of here to be with my love. My thoughts were broken when I hear someone come towards my dungeon. I find out it is my love's brother how weird he must have found out about how me and Naruko are together that the only thing I told them. He comes in and sits right across of me.

_ "So you are Sasori of the red sand right"_

_ "I am and you are Naruto little brother of my girlfriend"_

_ "That's me though I didn't not know I had any living family until yesterday"_

This made me mad how they can do that keep a secret for so many years. All Naruko asked before she left her was for them to one day for him to find out he has a sister and they didn't even do that.

_ "Well that a shame"_

_ "What's a shame?"_

_ "That they barely tell you yesterday when they kept the secret for sixteen years."_

_ "No they said they didn't know." _

_ "Well you should know I been here for almost a year and I was the one to tell them I was your sister brother"_

_ "No they told me you were caught when Itchai came at night two weeks ago." _

_ "No he came to try to get me out but failed, though he told me something that shocked me and will shock you as well"_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "She is pregnant and will give birth sometime this year." _

_ "What?!"_

**Cliff hanger everyone, well how was that chapter so sorry for the late update. I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Ilovealec1**


End file.
